Heartbreak party
by Lovestra
Summary: Mimi thought they belonged to eachother, but Taichi has proven her wrong. A prequel to"Cafeteria" and sequel to "Night time advice". Rated T for swearing.


**Hi guys!**

 **This is a sequel to my „Night time advice" fic and also a prequel to „cafeteria" fic. I KNOW it has so many gramatic mistakes, and trust me when i say i** **'m working on them, so one day i'll be able to write my thoughts and express my feeling just the way i way. I hope you wont feel confused about the stories im posting about Mimi and Taichi, but i promise you i will explain everything to you very soon! Also i will be posting more detailed stories which will fill the story holes.**

 **Again, please ignore my grammar mistakes and lack of fantasy, im working on it.**

She wasnt quite sure how she was supposed to react when she saw her brown haired dreamy boy kissing the hell off the biggest slut that Mimi has ever laid her eyes on. Genki was moving in Taichi's embrace to the rhythm of the song currently playing at Football's team annual party, with her palm slowly sliding down his bag and settling on his butt. Mimi felt like throwing up, so she turned on her heel the minute she saw them, and set her eyes on Kari and Takeru, talking in the corner of the room far from the loud noises and alcohol smell, laughing and planting butterfly kisses on their cheeks, with ther fingers lightly entwined. Mimi couldn't held her tears back the minute she saw them, and put her palm on her lips, holding back the sob that wanted to escape from her mouth so desperately. She wanted to scream and cry at the same time, wanted to yell at Taichi and pull Genki's hair to the point that all her hair extensions would fall of her head. But she couldn't loose herself in front of these people.

People were starting to notice the crying Mimi standing in the middle of the crowded room and a blonde haired girl walked to her and put her arm on Mimi's cold, bare shoulder.

„Mimi, what's wroung?" the girl asked queitly and another black haired girl walked to Mimi as well. It was like Mimi was unable to see them, and was stuck in this hellish, painful bubble, just herself and the sight of Taichi and Genki together. All girls from the part were suddenly gathering around her, and Mimi felt even more helpless and desperate. She had to get away from all this noise, pity, pain, heartbreak. For the first time in her life she has regretted wasting her falling star wish on Taichi. How foolish she was. Mimi wished to not love him.

„Mimi?" a familiar voice made her turn around, and she saw Kari standing in front of her, dressed all in pink with flowers in her hair, and her not so secret crush Takeru beside was looking at her, the pain growing, and Kari's eyes were watering up from the sight of her friend standing there so broken The heartbroken girl broke down and wrapped her arms around Kari, burryig her face in Kari's neck and crying her eyes out. Kari felt a wet spot from the tears on her shoulder but didn't mind. She hugged Mimi just as tight as she had, and felt Takeru squeezing her other shoulder.

„Kari," he whispered in her left ear so Mimi, crying at her right side, couldn't hear him „I think you should se this".

Takeru pointed at the end of the large living room and Kari looked the same direction. At first she didn't understand, because everything she saw was that black haired hooker Genki was rubbing her body in really cheap manner around some dumb jock guy. The jock guy turned Genki around in his arms, so his face was now fully visible to Kari, and then it hit her. The dumb jock guy was Taichi.

Kari felt her mouth has opened so wide he jaw was starting to hurt. She couldn't believe her big brother, who she has always looked up to, was kissing this clumsy, mean, arrogant and promiscous girl. Kari couldn't believe he has chose this over Mimi, and immediately felt the blood boiling in her veins.

„Take her to the car" she said to Takeru and slowly moved the crying Mimi to his arms.

„What?" said Takeru confused and wrapped his arm around Mimi so she could continue crying at his shoulder. „What do you want to do?"

„Please" said Kari and planted a kiss on his cheek „Just do what i told you. I'll come back in a minute".

Takeru was slightly frowning at her, not sure if it was the right idea to leave Kari alone, especially when he could see she was full of rage, but decided that Kari was right and Mmi should't be here any second longer.

„Oksx, just promise me you won't beat him" he said and returned her the kiss. Ň

„We´ll see".

When Takeru left with Mimi, still holding her around her shoulders, Kari stopped her friend, Hiro, who was passing by with his fellow football mates. Hiro was holding a can of beer in his hand, moving it from to side to side in the rhythm of the music.

„Hey Hiro" said Kari with deadly serious face" Let me borrow this for a while, please"

Hiro looked too drunk to care, and gave the can of beer with a smirk „Anything for you cupcake, just make sure it won't be wasted"

Kari chuckled „Oh, you don't have to worry about that"

The can of beer was opened but still full, and without any hesistation she yelled at the top of her lungs.

„HEY TAICHI, WATCH OUT!"

Kari threw the beer can over the room and hit Taichi's beer has spilled all over his brown hair, and the liquid was sliding to his eyes. Genki screamed in surprise and jumped away from Taichi, who was yelling swear words at whoever hit him with beer can. The music stopped playing and everyone, no matter if drunk or sober, stopped talking and dancing and looked at Kari in pure shock. Kari, absolutely outraged, ram to her older brother and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

„YOU KNEW SHE LIKED YOU, YOU KNEW IT, YOU FUCKING KNEW IT!" she yelled at his face and was shaking him by his collar. „YOU KNEW WHAT SHE WAS GOING THROUGH AND YOU ENDED UP WITH THAT BITCH!"

Taichi was speechless. He knew hes supposed to feel angry at his baby siser for throwing a can of beer at him and for humilating him in front of all of this people. But he couldn't, because he knew she was right. He ended up kissing Genki, and probably broke Mimi's heart the worst way he could possibly do. But on the other hand, why he should feel sorry? Mimi didn't liked him! She liked Hiro, the tall muscular handsome guy , Genki told him the truth Mimi was hiding from him. Taichi felt a weird pain rushing all over him, and turned his eyes to his sister.

„So what, she likes Hiro! It's not like it fucking matters!" he said and pushed Kari away.

„What the hell are you talking about?" she asked frowning „Who told you such a stupid thing?"

Taichi moved his head to Genki, who was enjoying the attention she has gained.

„This bitch?" he couldn't believe that Kari was actually laughing „I can't believe you're so dumb!"

Kari chuckled, but he could hear the irony in her voice. Taichi's sister looked at him, opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly changed her mind and turned around to leave.

„I'm done" she shout at him when she reached the door „And don't even think about coming to me crying you ended up with biggest slut in the whole school!"

„Great, because i fucking won't!" he shout at her back, but Kari was already out of the house. Everyone was still looking at him, but when the music started to play again, they quickly frogot about the whole scene.

The angry boy heard Genki's steps slowly making her way to him, but he quickly ran out of the house before she was able to reach him..

The large crowd of High Schoolers gathered in front of the house, so Taichi couldn't see the red car parked in front of the house.

„Sorry" he murmured while pushing away his classmates and teammates so he could get to the car.

The only thing Taichi saw before the car drove away was Mimi's tearful face looking at him from the backseat window. „Mimi!" he yelled but Taichi very well she couldn't hear him He was running after the car and Mimi was still looking at him until the car turned around the corner.

Taichi has never felt so heartbroken.


End file.
